Return to Beauregard Mansion
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: After having car troubles; the gang comes across the old Beauregard Mansion and stays there until help arrives. However; when they arrive, they realize that a few old friends were waiting for their help...(Rated T In Case) Story better then summary. Please read.
1. The Stranded

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is a new fanfiction! Now; this is my first fanfiction for Scooby Doo so I hope you enjoy! Anyway; I don't really have a lot to say; but I will let you know that I do not know when I will update this fic. I hope it will be soon, but I make no promises in when it will be updated; but it will be updated. Well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I've been on a Scooby vibe recently; re-watching all the old movies and bam this idea came to me! I always wondered what would happen if Fred, Daphne and Velma were to come across the old, Beauregard Mansion with Shaggy and Scooby. So I hope you all enjoy this! Please remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. So enjoy chapter one!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Scooby Doo!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Stranded

"Are we there yet Fred?" Daphne Blake had asked as she check her makeup in the mirror for the fifth time that hour.

"I'm pretty sure we are." Fred Joans replied with thought. "At least, I think we are." Fred added in worry before turning to face the back seat quickly. "Hey Shaggy! You still got the map!?" Fred asked with hope as he continued to go down the long road they were driving on.

In the backseat of the Mystery Machine sat Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley and their Great Dane named Scooby Doo. Shaggy had heard Fred's questioned and grabbed the map as quickly as he could. Instantly he began to pull it apart looking for directions.

"Yeah! You want to turn here." Shaggy replied as he pointed to his right.

Fred gave him a funny look from the front seat. "Are you sure?" Fred asked with concern. "There doesn't seem to be a road for miles." Fred finished with a frown.

"Absolutely! There's a road to your right about a mile up; you want to turn there." Shaggy finished with full confidence.

So; Fred continued to drive and did as Shaggy told him. When they spotted the road off in the distance, Fred pressed the gas a little harder and turned swiftly. Everyone went back to do their own thing while Fred drove. After all, they believed they were almost there.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet to Aunt Ashley." Daphne stated with a smile at the thought. "You guys are going to love her; a lot of people say we look so much alike that we could be twins." Daphne finished as she started to file her nails.

"Were excited to meet her!" Velma stated with a grin. "It was really cool of her to invite us for the annual family picnic." Velma finished with thankfulness.

"She said it was no problem! She knows that you guys are family anyway." Daphne stated as she smiled at the gang. "Plus; she's been dying to meet you all since I first told her about you." Daphne added with a giggle at the thought. "So don't be surprised if she asks you a bunch of questions when she meets you; that's just how she is." Daphne finished as she continued to file her nails.

"Sounds awesome!" Velma added with excitement. "Hey Fred, how much longer till we're there?" Velma questioned with interest.

"Not sure." Fred added with a sigh as he looked back at Shaggy through the review mirror. "How far till the next turn Shaggy?" Fred asked with interest.

"About two miles." Shaggy added as he looked at the map and then out the window.

"Are you sure were going the right way guys?" Daphne questioned with worry as she looked out the windows. She couldn't explain it, but the surrounding around them seemed off.

"Of course we are! – "Fred stated with full confidence. "– Why wouldn't we be?" Fred asked with

"I don't know; something just feels…off…" Daphne tried to explain as she continued to look at the scenery around them before shifting her eyes at Fred and then back out the window.

"Well, as the driver I can guarantee you; we are going the right way." Fred finished with a smile.

But, just then, Fred had hit something on the road and it caused the whole Mystery Machine to jump about a foot into the air. Everyone in the van looked at one another in surprise and shock as they heard the Mystery Machine hit the ground and a vibration of a loud pop. Fred instantly stopped the van as soon as he could so he could make sure everyone was okay.

"What was that!?" Velma asked with worry as the five members eyed one another.

"I'm not sure; but it everyone okay!?" Fred questioned as he turned to the group.

The group all nodded their heads.

With that, Fred sighed with relief while sitting back against the driver's seat. After a minuet of thought, Fred unbuckled his seat belt and began to climb out of the van. Soon enough; the other members of the gang began to follow suite and meet him outside by the back of the van.

As soon as they all made it to the back of the Mystery Machine; the five friends saw the problem instantly. To say the least; they were all shocked. Before them stood four flat tires and the Mystery Machine's muffler was hanging on by the last edge ready to fully fall off. Everyone stared in shock.

"R'ow did r'his happen?" Scooby asked with confusion as he looked at the four humans.

"I'm not sure Scoob." Fred replied with a sigh as he eyed everyone. "But all I know is that this is going to put us behind on arrival time." Fred finished explaining with a frown.

"What do we do until then?" Shaggy asked with wonder hoping he could help in some way.

"We try to do what we can." Fred explained with thought. "Daphne; you go ahead and call your Aunt to let her know we'll be a little late due to care troubles – "Fred began as Daphne nodded in agreement. "– Velma, see if you can get a hold of a machinic in the area – "Fred added as Velma nodded and instantly began to type away at her laptop looking for her answers. "– Shag and Scoob; I need you two to try and help me. We need to see if we can at least try to fix the muffler ourselves until Velma can get a hold of help for the muffler and tires." Fred finished with a sigh at the thought.

"Shaggy and Scooby at your service!" Shaggy stated as he saluted Fred.

Fred smiled to himself slightly as he, Shaggy and Scooby began to get to work. It turns out that trying to fix the muffler was a lot harder than the three had expected. After about ten minutes of trying to tie the muffler back to the Mystery Machine, the three had no choice but to give up. In this time; Daphne had gotten a hold of her Aunt and Velma had finally managed to find a machinic in the area.

"He said he'd be able to locate us." Velma explained with a smile. "It will take him about a an hour to get here." Velma finished as Fred nodded in understandment.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait until he gets here." Fred finished with a sigh.

They did just that. They waited, at least for about ten minutes before the sound of a police siren came to their ears and the flashing of red and blue came into view. Everyone eyed one another in confusion as they watched the police car come closer to them. It stopped a few feet in front of them.

Before them, a young Sheriff stepped out of the car.

"Are you kids okay?" The Sheriff asked as the Gang all nodded their heads. "Now; what would a bunch of teenagers like yourselves be doing out here during this time of night?" The Sheriff asked again.

"Car troubles." Fred replied simply. "We were waiting for the machinic. He should be here soon." Fred finished explaining.

"Alright; but if you would prefer it, there's a house about two miles down the road. You can turn left at the end of the street and it will be on your right a few inches down. I don't know much about the house; I just know it's there. Maybe someone can let you wait there. I can take you if you'd like." The Sheriff offered as the gang looked at him in surprise before eyeing one another.

"Um; thanks, officer, but we'll just wait here. It won't be that much longer." Fred finished with thought.

"Okay; but you kids be careful. These woods aren't exactly safe around this time of night, but if you sure about staying here; then I'll leave it to you. Just call nine-one-one if you change your mind." The Sheriff finished as the gang nodded their heads.

With that, the Sheriff got into the police car and began to drive away.

They all watched until he was out of sight.

"Come on gang – "Fred began as everyone eyed him with confusion.

"Where are we going Fred?" Daphne asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow.

"– To the house that's down the road two miles." Fred explained with a grin. "He said he didn't know much about the house; yet he knew it was there." Fred continued in thought as he began to grab a few of his things from the Mystery Machine. "I want to check it out, maybe it has something to do with the whole "the woods not being safe around this time of night" thing." Fred finished with a smirk.

Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all eyed one another as they watched Fred do his own thing. Soon enough; he closed the van's door and began to head towards the direction the Sheriff had given them. All four of them stood there and watched until he disappeared into the foggy night.

This; had left them no choice but to follow…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; like I said I do not know when I will update but I will try to update when I can. I make no promises because it can be a long time till update! So thank you for understanding and thank you for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **So; with all my love to you guys! Until next update! - InsidePointPlace**


	2. The Arrival

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Wow; it turns out I was able to update this early and I'm really happy that I can! Anyway; thank you guys so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of your support I am updating! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter so I hope you all like this!**

 **Without much more to say; I own nothing from the amazing world of Scooby Doo! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Arrival

It had taken them a little while to finally find the house the Sheriff had told them about and when they did, they were surprised. Before them; stood an old mansion; but it looked like it was trying to be a run down one. Windows were darkened, the front door was rusted and the wood of the house looked like it was slowly trying to come apart. Even the chimney was missing a few bricks.

"Well gang; it looks like no one's home." Fred commented after a while of awkward silence.

"Someone should be." Shaggy commented suddenly in reply to Fred's statement.

Everyone turned and looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Shaggy?" Daphne asked with interest. "That can't be possible; I mean; we see the house ourselves; it looks like no one's been in it for centuries." Daphne finished with thought.

"I know this house." Shaggy added as everyone eyed him again. "– And that last statement isn't true. Scooby; Scrappy and I were here almost a year ago." Shaggy explained with a smile at the memory.

"You were?" Fred asked with confusion. "Why?" Fred asked with interest as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because it was left to me in my Great Uncle's will." Shaggy continued to explain as the three-other's continued to look at him in surprise. "But we left; because we knew you guys needs us for Mysteries. So; I gave the house to a few old friends; but for some reason it doesn't look like there here anymore." Shaggy finished explaining as he frowned at the house. He and Scooby eyed one another at the thought.

"Well, don't be too sure Shaggy – "Velma began with a smile as he places a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "– Maybe there still here; if you want to; we can go check it out and see if they are." Velma finished with sympathy as she, Daphne and Fred all sent one another concerned looks.

"R'eah! R'et's go!" Scooby stated as he suddenly jumped in excitement and began to head to the house.

"Looks like we're going to check it out." Shaggy commented with a chuckle as he started to follow.

Fred, Daphne and Velma all looked at one another before they began to head towards the house themselves. Upon arriving to the front door, the five members all stood in front it with curiosity.

"Hey Scoob? – "Shaggy asked as he looked at his dog with a smile. "– You think Farquard is still here too?" Shaggy asked with interest and slight hope as he saw Scooby frown.

"I r'ope not." Scooby commented as Shaggy eyed him oddly. "R'e creepy." Scooby finished.

Shaggy laughed as he lifted his hand into a fist and began to pound on the door as loud as he could. Fred, Daphne and Velma all watched Shaggy and Scooby's exchange and waited along with them for someone to open the door. While they waited, the gang continued to exchange looks at one another.

"Sorry Shaggy; it looks like no one is home." Daphne stated after a while of waiting.

"Don't be ridiculous." Shaggy stated as he shook his head. "I know someone's here." Shaggy finished as he walked up to the door once more and began to knock on it.

Soon enough; he stopped and stepped back and continued to wait. When the front door didn't open; Shaggy and Scooby frowned at one another and began to worry. Fred, Daphne and Velma frowned at this concern and Fred placed a comforting hand on Shaggy's shoulder knowing the answer.

"Come on Shaggy – "Fred began as Shaggy frowned. "– Maybe it's just best if we had back to the van. I bet the machinic finally made it there by now." Fred finished as Shaggy nodded.

"Yeah I – "Shaggy began only to be interrupted by a loud squeaking noise.

Everyone turned in surprise at the noise and was shocked to find the front door of the house opening. They watched as the doors came to a full open and everyone once more exchanged looks. For a while no one moved because they had to admit that even they were creeped out about this whole thing.

"I can't believe it! – "Shaggy stated with excitement. "– It opened, I knew someone was here." Shaggy added with a smile. "Come on; let's go in and say hi." Shaggy finished as he began to walk into the house with Scooby following close behind him. So; Fred, Daphne and Velma had no choice but to follow.

Once inside; the gang continued to look around the house and still surprised by it. Inside; the house looked a lot better than the outside of it. All the old furniture was dust and cob-web free. The flooring, walls and ceilings all seemed to be in decent shape and even the lights in the house still worked.

"Hello!? – "Shaggy called as they looked around the house. "– Farquard!? Meko!? Shreko!? Freako!? Anyone here!?" Shaggy questioned as he called out the names.

"Shaggy; I still don't think anyone is here." Fred explained as Shaggy frowned at him. "Maybe we should just get going; besides; I feel like were trespassing." Fred finished as Shaggy shook his head.

"Nah; were good, I technically own this place; so were not really trespassing." Shaggy explained as everyone eyed him. "Maybe something happened and that's why no one is here." Shaggy began in thought as he snapped his fingers and eyed Scooby. "Maybe; we need to call them, like last time." Shaggy finished as Scooby nodded in agreement and smile.

"R'eah! I r'et they r'ould r'ome! – "Scooby began with a smile. "– I r'iss r'em." Scooby finished.

"Then come on Scoob; let's go find the phone book with their number in it." Shaggy finished and he and Scooby began to walk away and head towards the first flight off steps across the room from them.

Together; the three-others watched as Shaggy and Scooby climbed the stairs untiled the vanished from sight. Once they were out of sight Velma and Daphne looked at Fred with surprise and concern.

"What!? – "Fred asked in confusion as he held his hands up in defense. "– Don't look at me; I'm just as confused as you are." Fred finished the girls playfully rolled their eyes.

Instantly; the three began to follow after Shaggy and Scooby hoping to find the two in the big house before they lost them. Climbing the stairs, the three friends made it to the top in a matter of time. Yet, when them came to the top they stopped in surprise as they came to a hallway the split into two.

"Which way do you think Fred?" Daphne asked with interest as she eyed the two split hallways.

"I'm not sure." Fred finished in thought.

So; the three stood there for about five minutes lost in thought as they tried to figure out which way their missing friends went. While they stood there, the three friends didn't realize someone coming up behind them. Soon though; they were meant with the presence and was surprise by the person.

"Lost in this house are you!?"

All three friends jumped in surprise and turned. Before them; stood a short man with brown eyes and he wore what appeared to be an old butler's uniform. A pair of dark glasses were on his face and he wore and evil smirk on his face that made all three of their skin's crawl. They all took a step back.

"I'm surprised to see new comers in this house. I didn't think anyone knew about this place besides, me, the Cornel and Master Shaggy."

"Master Shaggy? – "Velma asked with confusion and thought. "– You know Shaggy?" Velma asked with surprise as the odd little man nodded and frowned at the name.

"Yes; I was his servant when he and his dogs stayed here – "He explained as he rubbed his hands evilly. "- But that was over a year ago. I was surprised when I saw him and his dog walking down the hallway a few minutes ago but they didn't notice little ol' me." He finished with a sigh. "Oh well."

"You saw them!? – "Velma asked with hope. "– Would you happen to know which way they went?" Vela asked with interest. The odd little man nodded and wickedly grinned.

"Indeed I did; they went that away – "The man replied as he smirked and pointed towards the hallway on the right. "– Try the first door on the left, the first bedroom, Master Shaggy should be in there."

"Alright, thank you um – "Daphne began as she stopped in thought. She realized they didn't know his name.

"Farquard." Farquard explained with another evil grin. "Call me Farquard." Farquard finished.

"– Well, thank you Farquard." Daphne finished she smiled at the young man.

Together the three turned to begin their journey deeper into the house looking for their friend. However; before they could go any further the sound of Farquard's voice filled their ears again.

"Anytime, anytime – "Farquard added as he rubbed his hands and sent out small evil cackle. "– Evil dreams new comers; evil dreams." Farquard finished, and with that he was out of view from the three.

Just like that, the three members looked at one another with confusion and concern. Yet, they didn't ponder the man's words for long because soon Fred shrugged and turned to lead the way to their friend. Before they knew it; they were walking deeper into the house and soon found the room Farquard had told them about it. As they arrived, they indeed found Shaggy and Scooby inside. But what surprised them the most; were the three new arrivals how were also inside the room with the two.

"Hey guys! – "Shaggy greeted as soon as he saw Fred, Velma and Daphne. "– Come on in! I want you to meet some friends that Scoob and I know well." Shaggy explained as he gestured to the three surprised visitors. "Fred, Velma and Daphne; meet Freako, Shreko and Meko also known as the Boo Brothers." Shaggy finished introducing with a huge smile on his face.

All Fred, Velma and Daphne could do; was stare at the three sudden ghost figures in front of them…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; how do you think Fred, Velma and Daphne are going to react? What about Farquard meeting the three? And what do the Boo Brothers really have to do with the plot of this story? Well, we will find out in due time!**

 **So; thank you all so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Chapter three will hopefully be up soon! So thanks again and review!**

 **With all my love to you :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. Mystery Inc Meets the Boo Brothers

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for the review from the last chapter; I'm so glad your liking this story so far. Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter; I tried to capture what Fred, Velma and Daphne's reaction would be and I tried to work in the usual Boo Brothers mayhem with the gang. So; I hoped it worked out.**

 **Now; I'm going to stop talking and just let you read. So; please remember that we authors do love reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Scooby Doo! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mystery Inc Meets the Boo Brothers

"The who!?"

Velma had been the one to ask the question and finally break the silence. Fred and Daphne glanced at one another and then at Shaggy and Scooby before returning their gaze to the scene in front of them.

Before them stood…no floated three real life ghost apparitions each with smiles on their faces. One of them was a little rounder in some areas and wore a pink baseball hat. He called himself Meako. The one in the middle wore a crazy grin on his face and he was thinner than the other two and he called himself Shreko. Finally; the last ghost almost looked like the first, only he short curly hair and wore a yellow hat. This ghost called himself Freako. All three ghost; stared at Fred, Velma and Daphne also.

"The Boo Brothers." Shaggy replied with a grin.

"– And there – "Fred began as he pointed at the three still not believing his eyes. "– G-Ghost?" Fred managed to choke out with a stutter.

"Yeah! It takes a ghost to catch a ghost don't you know!?" Freako asked with a grin as he pounded his left fist into his right hand.

"You hunt ghost?" Velma asked with confusion as the three-ghost nodded.

"Why of course! – "Shreko stated with a grin. "– How else would they be caught!? Well, unless you couldn't see them; then that would make them really hard to be caught, neh, neh, neh." Shreko finished as he laughed at the end. Fred, Velma and Daphne eyed one another with confusion.

"Okay…" Daphne stated with a sigh. "– But that still doesn't explain how you know Shaggy and Scooby." Daphne finished as she eyed the three ghost with suspicion.

"Oh that's easy – "Shaggy began as everyone turned to him. "– I had called them last time Scoob and I were here with Scrappy. When first stayed; this place was supposedly haunted by Great Uncle and a few other ghosts; but it turns out it was all fake. However; because we thought they were real, we hired the Boo Brothers to help us capture the ghost. Believe me; we were as shocked as you were when we found out they were ghost." Shaggy finished explaining as everyone eyed each other.

"So; let me make sure I got this straight – "Fred began as everyone turned to him. "– You two – "Fred started as he gestured to Shaggy and Scooby. "– The first two people I know who are the most afraid of ghost are actually friends with ghost?" Fred asked as Shaggy and Scooby nodded. "– And you three – "Fred began this time as he pointed to Freako, Shreko and Meako. "– Are real life ghost, who hunt ghost and you were hired to do so last time and stayed friends with Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred finished as the three-ghost nodded. "Oi – "Fred began as he started to run the sides of his forehead. "– I'm still having trouble taking this in." Fred finished as he sighed and continued to rub his forehead.

"Yeah, I mean – "Velma began in thought. "– Are you sure there real Shaggy?" Velma questioned as Shaggy looked at her in shock. "I mean; is this some type of prank you set up for us?" Velma asked with interest as she continued to eye the three ghost. "Because if it is; you got us good."

"What!? No! – "Shaggy argued in defense as he looked at his three friends in shock. "– Do you guys think Scooby and I would really lie to you about something like this?" Shaggy asked with thought.

"Of course not! – "Velma put in quickly hoping to not hurt Shaggy's feelings. "– I just don't get how this could be possible." Velma continued to explain. "I mean; real ghost who hunt ghost; none of that makes sense." Velma finished explaining as the three-ghost interrupted them.

Velma moved back when Freako came up to her. "You don't think we're real!? Because girl, I can guarantee you that we are real and one heck of a good ghost hunter." Freako finished with confidence.

"Yeah; prove it!" Fred finished in full confidence as well, he was still not believing that they were real or that they hunted ghost.

"You want us to prove it!? – "Freako asked with no surprise. "– Then we'll prove it." Freako finished as he turned to the two-other ghost. "Shreko the demonstrator." Freako demanded

"You bet – "Shreko replied as he turned to Meako. "– Meako the demonstrator please!" Shreko finished as he held out his hand to the last ghost as well.

The gang watched as Meako nodded and pulled his hat off his head. Instantly when he pulled his pink hat off, he placed his hand inside the hat and began to pull a bunch of random things out. While he pulled the things out; Fred, Velma and Daphne watched as Shaggy and Scooby ducked their heads.

Finally; Meako found what he was looking for. "The demonstrator." Meako stated as he handed it to Shreko who handed it to Freako. Fred, Velma and Daphne took a step back when Freako put the small mechanical ghost in front of their faces. All three members looked at one another in concern.

"Now you'll see the Boo Brother's in action." Freako explained.

Just like that, the three gang members watched as Freako turned on the small mechanical ghost. Neither one of the members were expecting the small mechanical ghost to actually work.

"BOO!"

Fred, Velma and Daphne jumped in surprise as the mechanical ghost yelled that and began to move around the room in full speed. As soon as the ghost started moving The Boo Brothers started to move into action as well. Fred, Velma and Daphne screamed when they saw the four-ghost coming

"Zoinks! Not again! – "Shaggy yelled in the distance as he ducked when the mechanical ghost came around.

"Look out! – "Daphne called as the mechanical ghost zoomed passed Shaggy and towards them.

Fred dove to the right; Velma ran for the bed room door and Daphne dove to the left. Instantly the small mechanical ghost began to chase after Velma out the bedroom door. Velma screamed as it chased her and The Boo Brothers started to chase the mechanical ghost not too far behind.

"VELMA! – "Daphne yelled in worry as she watched the scene before them. "– Shaggy! What do we do now!? They're going to hurt her." Daphne asked as Fred started to help her off the ground.

"They're not going to hurt her." Shaggy explained as he and Scooby walked over to their two friends and tried to help them off the ground as well. "There just hunting the ghost; but don't worry; I know how to stop them." Shaggy continued as they all stood up on their feet.

"Okay; how we do stop ghost, ghost hunters?" Fred asked with confusion and thought.

"Easy; we capture the small mechanical ghost their hunting." Shaggy finished with a sigh.

"Right! – "Fred stated with a smile. "– Then; let's go catch some ghost." Fred finished.

So; the three friends started to head out the bedroom door in search for their friend. Once they made it into the hallway they turned and began to head towards the stairs they came up earlier. Racing down the steps as fast as they could, they were stopped by the scene in front of them in the main entrance room. Before them; Shreko and Meako were chasing the mechanical ghost and Freako stood on the other side of the room with a baseball glove in his hand. Velma hid behind an old sofa.

"I got him; I got him! – "Freako called as he pounded his one fist into his gloved hand.

The three gang members watched as the mechanical ghost flew into Freako's gloved hand pull him backwards. While flying backwards; Fred and Daphne jumped out of the way while Freako slammed hard into Shaggy and Scooby making all three of them fly towards the other side of the room. Instantly; the ghost, human and dog slammed hard into the furthers wall. Shaggy and Scooby groaned while Freako recovered quickly and flew towards Shreko and Meako.

"Oh dang it! We lost it." Freako stated with a frown. "I could've sworn we had it." Freako finished.

"BOO!"

The voice was called over top of Shaggy and Scooby's head making them scream and jump in surprise. Daphne, Fred and Velma watched as Shaggy and Scooby began to run from the mechanical ghost, which started to chase after them. Soon enough; Freako, Meako and Shreko started to chase after the mechanical ghost. So; Daphne, Fred and Velma watched the scene; while Farquard entered.

"Whatever is going on in here?" Farquard asked with confusion as the three turned to him.

"We were wondering the same thing." Fred commented as they turned to the scene.

"LOOK OUT! – "Meako called as he came floating fastly towards them.

While he came floating fastly towards them; Farquard screamed as he spotted the ghost once more. Sure, he has seen them before; but even after all these years; he still didn't approve of them. So; he ran and when he did, Meako followed suite. Scooby and Shaggy then came behind them with the mechanical ghost chasing Shaggy and Scooby. While finally; Shreko and Meako came up behind.

Fred, began to head towards the chase to stop it when the front door began to ring. Together, Fred, Velma and Daphne began to look at one another while Velma and Daphne nodded at Fred. So; Fred diverted himself from the chasing scene to the front door and began to head to it. When he reached the front door, he reached his hand out and grabbed for the door know.

Opening the door; Fred was meet with a surprising visitor…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway what did you think of the whole chapter? Who do you think is at the door? What do you think will happen next? Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember that if you read, to leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **So; chapter four will be up soon! I plan to try and work on the next two chapters soon! So thanks again and remember to review!**

 **With all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	4. Possible Bad News

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of them I keep updating :) Like, man, I'm just really on the roll with this story aren't I? I'm just as surprised as you are! But, I've been so much into Scooby and the gang lately that it's so easy to write for! Anyway a little happens in this chapter but it's equivalent to the story line! Well, either way I still hope you all like this update!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Scooby Doo! (If I did, I would've meet my favorite voice actor for Shaggy before it was too late, rip Casey Kasem! You will be missed!) But anyway; enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Possible Bad News

"Can I help – "Fred began as he fully opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

Before him stood a big man; he was two feet taller than Fred; had black hair, brown eyes and darker skin. He was muscular, and wore a black fancy suite with black shoes and dark sunglasses.

"Hello – "Fred greeted after an awkward silence from his last sentence. He cleared his throat. "– Can I help you?" Fred questioned with interest as he raised his eyebrow at the odd man.

"Yes – "The odd man began as he held out a police badge. "– The name is Rufus Locness. I'm with the township Police. Requested to come here by the bank and government to shut this place down." Rufus explained as Fred looked at him with confusion.

"Okay; but why would you shut the place down?" Fred asked with wonder and thought.

"Because son; no one has been in this old mansion for centuries." Rufus explained as he sighed. "Well, at least we thought no one was here. I was surprised when you actually answered the door. I was just testing to make sure this place was really deserted. No matter; the Government still wants to shut this old mansion down. I highly doubt you actually live here; I mean; you don't look like you're from around here." Rufus finished as Fred frowned, crossed his arms and eyed him.

"Yeah; well I actually don't live here." Fred explained while feeling a little insulted.

"Then what are you doing here kid?" Rufus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm visiting with my friends. My one friend actually owns this old mansion. If you have any problems with this place; I would prefer it if you talked to him about it." Fred finished explaining as he

"Wait; your friend owns it?" Rufus asked with confusion once more. "But that's impossible – "Rufus began as he looked at Fred in thought. "– Unless your friend is a descendant of old Colonel Beauregard." Rufus stated as he raised his eyebrow at the kid in front of him again.

"I don't know about him being a descendant of this Beauregard dude; but my friend is right inside." Fred explained as he pointed behind him. "I can get him for you if you'd like…" Fred trailed.

"By all means – "Rufus finished as Fred nodded.

So; Fred eyed the man once more before turning into the old mansion. As soon as he peeked his head in, he sighed when he saw things have calmed down from the chase scene that happened earlier. Daphne and Velma were trying to make sure Farquard was okay while sending looks to Shaggy and Scooby. Speaking of the two; Shaggy and Scooby were eyeing one another while the Boo Brothers were vanished from the whole scene. Fred smiled to himself in relief about the ghost being gone.

"Yo – "Fred called as looked at Shaggy and Scooby who both jumped in surprise at his voice. "– Shaggy there's someone here who wants to see you." Fred explained as Shaggy eyed him.

"Like, okay; coming." Shaggy explained as he and Scooby started to walk over to the door.

Upon arriving to the door; Fred, Shaggy and Scooby saw Rufus eyeing them with interest and surprise. As the came to the door, Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another as Rufus broke the silence.

"You're the owner of this mansion?" Rufus asked as he raised his eyebrow at Shaggy.

"Yes; that would be me." Shaggy replied with a grin. "Shaggy Rogers; at your service." Shaggy introduced as he held out his hand for Rufus. However; he pulled it away when Rufus frowned.

"Right…" Rufus stated with annoyance. "Look kid, my name is Rufus Locness and I was sent by the Bank and Government to check out this mansion and see if it was really deserted. They wanted it shut down and I can guarantee that I couldn't agree more. From what we knew there was no living descendant of old Colonel Beauregard, however it seems like our theory was wrong." Rufus explained.

"Yeah; he's my great Uncle and like, left this place to me in his will." Shaggy explained with a grin. "– And this place isn't deserted, a few of my friends live here and watch over it. Plus; I was here over a year ago with my dog and his nephew. So, I can _guarantee_ you that this placed is not abandoned." Shaggy finished explaining as he angrily wagged his finger in Rufus's face.

Rufus pushed Shaggy's hand away and eyed the lanky teen with annoyance. He scoffed, "Well, this building it over centuries old and the Government declared it unsafe and worn down. If anything; they can get it shut down and do what they plan to do with this old place." Rufus explained swiftly.

"– And what is it that they plan on doing exactly once they tear down this place?" Shaggy asked with a frown as he crossed his arms and glared at Rufus. Fred watched the exchange carefully.

"That is Government business." Rufus finished as he crossed his arms and glared at Shaggy also.

"Well, until you have an actual law statement saying you can be on this property I suggest you go ahead and leave. Otherwise; you'll regret messing with my friend." Fred finished as he poked Rufus in the chest with his pointer finger. Rufus glared down at the two teens before finally talking.

"Fine! But this – "Rufus stated as he eyed Shaggy coldly. Shaggy eyed him back. "– is not over. I'll be back Beauregard." Rufus finished as he sent Shaggy one last look before turning and storming off.

"– AND ITS ROGERS!" Shaggy yelled back with slight annoyance as he turned and started to storm back into the old mansion. Inside, Shaggy; Scooby and Fred were meant with looks from Daphne, Velma and Farquard. "I otta slug that man." Shaggy mumbled to Fred as he held up a fist.

"It's alright Shag; no need to freaked, we'll figure something out." Fred imputed as he smiled.

"So; what _was_ that about guys?" Daphne asked with interest and worry.

"You heard all that?" Shaggy asked as he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Only some of it." Daphne replied as Shaggy nodded.

"Just some freaky guy trying to declare that he's with the Government and Bank who wants to shut this mansion down and sell it." Shaggy explained as he frowned even more. "But like, that can't happen because The Boo Brothers live here and if they get what they want; The Boo Brothers would be orphans again! Like, I can't let that happen!" Shaggy finished as he looked around in thought.

"– And we won't let them." Velma stated with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"We won't?" Shaggy asked with slight confusion before brightening up at the idea. "We won't!" Shaggy finished as he grinned at the idea. "But like, how are we going to do that?" Shaggy asked with sudden confusion as he eyed Fred, Velma and Daphne. "If we're not going to be staying here; then like, how are we going to keep them from shutting this place down?" Shaggy asked with interest.

"I guess; we'll just have to stay here for a little while then." Fred stated with a smile.

Daphne and Velma looked at Fred in surprise while Shaggy and Scooby looked at him with gratitude.

"Stay here?" Daphne asked with interest. "Alright, I guess I'll have to call my Aunt then." Daphne explained as she pulled out her cell phone. "Just to let her know that somethings come up and we won't be there for the annual picnic." Daphne finished explaining with thought as began to call her aunt and walk out of the room as soon as someone answered on the other line.

Once Daphne was out of the room, Shaggy turned to Fred.

"Like, are you sure about this Fred?" Shaggy asked with interest and slight hope. "I mean; I know we had other plans and I can stop Daph – "Shaggy began as Fred cut him off.

"Of course Shaggy! Something's come up and you need our help." Fred explained with a smile.

"He's right." Velma stated as she clapped her hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "Besides; were a gang and as a gang we stick together and help each other out. After all, that is what were all about." Velma finished with a smile as Shaggy smiled. By this time Daphne had re-entered the room.

"Alright were all set to help Shaggy." Daphne stated with a smile as she put her phone into her purse.

"Excellent! Then gang; I have a plan on how were gonna keep the Government away." Fred finished as he snapped his fingers and smiled while the five members all gathered together in a circle…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do you think the gang will be able to help with this problem and help the Boo Brothers? I wonder what will happen next? I guess we will find out. Anyway; thank so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Until next time, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	5. A Mystery on Their Hands

Return to Beauregard – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I keep updating this! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter; not a lot; but it is important to this story. I promise you this story does have a story line and everything will make sense! Just bare with me lol :) Well without anything else to say I will let you read it and see what I mean. So without much; I sadly own nothing from the amazing world that is Scooby Doo! Please; enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Mystery on Their Hands

"Hello?"

"Yes; is this office of Rufus Locness?" Fred asked into the phone with slight hope.

"Um, yes but Rufus is not in right now. Can I take a message?"

"No; I was wondering if there was someone I could to?" Fred asked with interest. "Someone who is working on the Beauregard Mansion case? Perhaps the one in charge of the case?" Fred finished.

"Old Beauregard Mansion? Kid, who is this? No one's been in the old mansion for centuries. Is this some type of prank call?"

"What!? No! – "Fred stated in return. "– My name is Fred, Fred Joans. I'm staying with my friend at the old mansion and he happens to own the building. I'm pretty sure you can't sell it when my friend owns it." Fred finished with annoyance as he pressed the phone onto his ear harder.

"A Beauregard? In the flesh? I thought Locness was joking when he said there was a Beauregard descendant. You know what kid, tell the Beauregard to come down to the old town station and if he can prove ownership of the building then the case would go to court and he mostly likely win. So tell him to come down and bring prof. When you come down, ask for a Lance Starlight."

"Alright, well thank you sir for your time." Fred commented as he smiled. "What would be the best time for us to come down?" Fred then asked with interest as the thought.

"Anytime between the hours of eight am to ten pm. Also; your welcome."

"Alrighty then, have a nice day." Fred finished.

"You too kid, you too."

Suddenly; both lines were hung up and Fred turned to the gang with a giant smile on his face. Everyone eyed one another as they gathered up in the old den of the mansion.

"So; all we have to do is prove that Shaggy owns the place and bam; all our problems are solved." Fred explained as he grinned at the idea while Shaggy frowned at the thought.

"There's just one problem with that theory – "Shaggy explained as everyone eyed him.

"Which is?" Velma asked with interest and worry as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"– I don't have any prove. The house was left to me in my Uncle's will. I don't have the will. His agent has it and told me about it at his burial. That's why Scooby; Scrappy and I came to check it out." Shaggy explained as everyone eyed him with slight surprise.

"Well then, that might be a problem." Fred stated as he sighed sadly.

"– But it shouldn't stop us from trying to find prove. I'll look up the mansion and family online. Maybe I can find some history about this place and prove that Shaggy is a part of this mansion." Velma stated with a grin as she snapped her fingers and pulled out her laptop from her luggage bag.

"Right! – "Daphne replied with a smile. "– And I'll check around the mansion to see if maybe I could find anything that has your name on it." Daphne explained as she gestured to the mansion.

"Sounds good, if you want Daph I could help you look." Fred explained with a grin.

"Awesome! We can start with the attic." Daphne explained as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Like, you guys go ahead and do that, Scoob and I are gonna head to the kitchen while we wait and see if we can start making dinner for all of us." Shaggy explained with a smile as he pointed to the kitchen. Daphne and Fred eyed one another and playfully smiled.

"Don't you mean; eat the dinner without us?" Daphne asked as she giggled a little bit.

"We'll, we aren't making any promises about that right Scoob?" Shaggy asked with a playful smirk.

"Right Raggy." Scooby agreed as he liked his lips at the thought of food.

"Like, right! – "Shaggy exclaimed with a smile. "We'll call for you guys when dinner's ready." Shaggy finished as he and Scooby turned to head into the kitchen.

Upon arriving to the kitchen; Shaggy and Scooby both began to look for something that could be cooked for them and the whole gang. Looking in cabinets; pantry and fridge Shaggy had finally found some decent up to date easy to make dinner meal boxes. Shaggy grabbed them and set them down.

"What do you think; like, would that be enough for everyone?" Shaggy asked Scooby in thought.

Scooby shook his head, "Ro, rut I round rwo rore." Scooby explained after he tossed them onto the counter with the five other boxes of food. Shaggy smiled and petted Scooby's head.

"Like, thanks pal." Shaggy smiled.

"Relcome!" Scooby stated as he smiled at Shaggy's hand patting his head.

So; the two of them began to get to work on deciding which boxes to cook first. As they did; neither one of them noticed that they were being watched. However; as they were being watched and doing their own thing; an old outlined of a bat skeleton came flying down from the ceiling.

As the bat skeleton flew down from the ceiling he swooped above Shaggy and Scooby while screeching really loudly. Shaggy and Scooby, screamed and ducked when they saw it. Lifting their heads up after they ducked, both saw the bat skeleton land on one of the old beams holding the roof.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE! – "The bat creature screeched while flapping its skeleton wings angrily. "OR SUFFER THE CONSENQUENCES!" The bat creature finished as he screeched once more while digging its clawed toes into the beam it rested on. Soon; it flew off and took part of the old beam with it.

"LIKE! ZOINKS! – "Shaggy yelled as the bat creature swooped over them and the old beams above them began to crumble slowly. Before they knew it, pieces of the ceiling started to crash to the ground around them while Shaggy and Scooby bolted out of the kitchen as fast as they could while screaming loudly.

Upon rushing out of the kitchen while screaming; Shaggy and Scooby were stopped in their tracks. BAM! Groaning in slight pain and surprise; Shaggy and Scooby were thankful when they realized that they crashed into Fred and Daphne with the four of them on the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Fred questioned as he struggled slightly under his friend's weight.

"Like, sorry – "Shaggy apologized as he and Scooby stood up.

Both helped Fred and Daphne up.

"Seriously though; what has gotten into you guys?" Daphne asked with concern and worry.

"Scoob and I _saw_ another ghost." Shaggy explained as he waved his arms around in the air to prove him point while Fred and Daphne eyed one another as Fred crossed his arms with slight annoyance.

"Are you messing with us? – "Fred asked with interest. "– Because; we already know about The Boo Brothers and if this whole thing did turn out to be a prank while I otta – "Fred began as Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads.

"Ro! A real rhost!" Scooby cried as he pointed to the kitchen scene where they had been. "Rn the ritchen." Scooby finished as Shaggy nodded in agreement.

"In the kitchen?" Daphne asked with confusion. "I thought you guys were making dinner?" Daphne asked as she raised an eyebrow at them in thought.

"Like, we were until the giant Bat Skeleton threated for us to leave and then tried to burry us in a pile of house debris." Shaggy finished with annoyance as he crossed his arms and glared at the kitchen.

Fred was about to say something when Velma walked into the room from the old dining room. She had a smile on her face and her laptop in her hands. Velma spoke before Fred could.

"Hey guys; you'll be happy to know I fou – "Velma began only to stop when she saw a confused Fred and Daphne, and annoyed Shaggy with his arms crossed and a frightened Scooby. "– What did I miss?" Velma asked with confusion and worry as she eyed everyone.

"Shaggy and Scooby saw another ghost." Daphne explained as Velma looked at her in confusion.

"You mean they saw The Boo Brothers again?" Velma asked with an eyebrow raised.

Fred shook his head, "Not from what they say." Fred explained as Velma frowned as she eyed the annoyed Shaggy and the frightened Scooby. "But one thing I know for sure, is that it seems like we've got another mystery on our hands!" Fred finished as he crossed his arms again and smiled…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do you know what this new creature has to do with the story line? Anyway; chapter six will be up soon and a lot will happen in chapter six; so I can't wait for you to read it too! Well, thank you so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Anyway thanks again and like I said, chapter six will be up soon! So until then; please review! Thanks! :)**

 **With all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	6. Searching For Clues Part 1

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews and all the views it means the world to me! Anyway a bit happens this chapter; this is my longest one yet! Also; I know I haven't added The Boo Brothers a lot so after chapter seven (since I haven it written already) I will try to add them more I promise! Well, I'm not going to say much since I want you to read and enjoy the chapter and story for yourself. So without saying much; I own nothing from Scooby Doo sadly.**

 **So; thanks so much and please remember to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Searching for Clues Part 1

"Well, they weren't lying about what happened – "Daphne commented after picking up a piece of fallen debris. "– This ceiling would've totaled you guys if you haven't ran." Daphne finished with a frown as she placed the piece of debris down and moved a few more to look for some clues.

"I know; I told you; Like, I wouldn't lie to you guys about this stuff." Shaggy explained with a frown.

"– And we know you wouldn't." Velma explained with a smile until her smile went into a look of thought. "– But isn't weird how this suddenly just happens?" Velma asked with thought.

Everyone looked at her, "What do you mean Velma?" Daphne asked with interest.

"I mean think about it." Velma stated with a sigh. "We arrived, then suddenly during this whole meeting The Boo Brothers fiasco a man who claims he's with the Government tries to shut the place down. Yet, when Shaggy says no; the two see this Bat Skeleton thing and it warns them to leave or suffer the consequences." Velma explained with thought. "Nothing suspicious about that."

"She has a point." Fred commented as he looked at Shaggy and Scooby. "However; before we can really declare that the bat thing is Rufus we need to prove it." Fred explained with thought. "Shaggy; do you possibly know anyone who would be against you besides Rufus?" Fred asked with interest.

"Like, there's always the Scroggins from next door." Shaggy explained with a frown at the name.

"The who?" Daphne asked with confusion as she crossed her arms.

"The Scroggins. Billy Bob and Sadie Mae." Shaggy explained as he shook his head.

"Reah! Rhaggs rirlfriend." Scooby commented with a slight laugh as he bounced his eyebrows.

"She's not my girlfriend and will _never_ be my girlfriend." Shaggy finished as he waved his arms.

" _Okay then_ …" Fred commented as he eyed Shaggy with concern. "– Maybe we need to ask people around here if they see anything or know anything about this so-called Bat Skelton." Fred explained as he sighed. "Shaggy; do you think you and Scooby could introduce us to the Scroggins? After all, you do know where they live; right?" Fred asked with hope as Shaggy shook his head.

"Like, _noooo_ way! – "Shaggy replied as he shook his head again. "– Billy Bob hates me and Scooby and his sister is just plain nutty. _Noooo_ way!" Shaggy finished as he shook in fright at the thought.

"Alright, then; you and Scooby tells us where their house is and Velma, Daphne and I will go talk to them." Fred explained as he saw Shaggy sigh in relief and nod. "Meanwhile; you and Scooby stay here and try find evidence that you own this place and search for clues on this Bat Skeleton. Sound good?"

"Like, Fred, that is like the best plan you've ever had." Shaggy explained with a smile.

"But Shaggy; you won't have to look for prove." Velma explained suddenly as everyone looked at her in confusion. "What I mean is; I already found something on the internet." Velma continued as everyone "Ohed" at her. "I was trying to tell you that before you told me about the Bat Skeleton." Velma finished as she pulled out her laptop; opened and began to type away.

"Well, what did you find Velma?" Daphne asked with interest as Velma turned the laptop to face them.

"It's prove that Shaggy owns it." Velma explained as she pointed to the bottom of the web page. "I found it on a history website." Velma finished with a smile.

The gang all gathered to read it and it said…

 _Current owner of the old Beauregard Mansion is the one and only Norville "Shaggy" Rogers from the famous Mystery Inc. Left to him by his Great Uncle in the will, the descendant Beauregard had visited the old building with his k-9 Scooby Doo and his dog's nephew Scrappy Doo. All three stayed for a few months before mysteriously leaving for Rogers and Doo to re-join Mystery Inc..._

"Like Zoinks! – "Shaggy exclaimed with happiness after reading. "Who knew someone figured all that out and wrote about it." Shaggy finished with a smile.

"Yup; and I saved it so we had the prove when we go to town to stop them from shutting it down." Velma explained with a smile also. "But until then, we need to figure out this whole Bat Skeleton thing; but my suspicion is that the Bat Skeleton is still Rufus Locness." Velma finished.

"I know you do; but we need to find out more about the creature before we can just around accusing people." Fred explained simply. "Which is why we're going to talk to the Scroggins. – "Fred stated once more as he turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "– And while we do that, since Velma found prove, you guys stay here and looked around the mansion and grounds for clues. If you have to; ask The Boo Brothers for help since they claim to hunt ghost and holler if you find anything." Fred finished.

"Sounds good to me." Shaggy explained with a smile.

"Great! – "Fred exclaimed with a smile too. "– Now; which way to the Scroggins Shaggy?"

…

Fred, Daphne and Velma had followed the direction Shaggy and Scooby had told them. While walking; the three looked around their surrounds and couldn't help but think that the Plantation area was beautiful when they weren't being haunted by ghost. Upon arriving to the Scroggins; Fred, Daphne and Velma decided to stay close together. If Shaggy was right about the family; the gang would need to make sure that the three of them could make a quick getaway before any shooting happened.

In front of them stood the Scroggins home. It was a small farm area and the house was a cute small farm house. Painted a light yellow; Fred, Daphne and Velma noticed that it was kept up nice for a small country family. Pigs and Sheep stood in the front yard in fences and a dirt road led to the house.

Fred, knocked on the door once they arrived…

"Coming ya'll – "A female voice called from inside, but soon enough the door opened. Before them stood a young girl about as tall as Daphne. She had blonde hair in pig tails, a flannel tied top, a mini skirt and she wore a decent amount of makeup. She smiled at the three. "Hello; how may I help ya'll?" She asked with interest as she eyed Fred, Daphne and Velma with surprise.

"Hi – "Fred greeted with a smile. "I'm Fred Joans, this is Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley." Fred introduced as he gestured to each of them. "We were looking for either a Billy Bob Scroggins or Sadie Mae Scroggins. Do you know where we could find them?" Fred asked with hope.

"We'll your looking at her." She stated with a smile as she held out her hand to shake the three. They did, "Sadie Mae at your service; how can I be of help?" Sadie asked with interest as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Yeah, were from the Beauregard Mansion and we were wondering – "Fred began as Sadie interrupted them with surprise.

"Beauregard Mansion!? – "Sadie asked with shock. "– Now what'll doing around there?" Sadie wondered with thought.

"We were having car troubles and the Sheriff told us about a house two miles down from us. Said he didn't know much about the house, so we decided to investigate. But it turns out that our pale Shaggy owns it. So now were staying for a while to try and stop the Government from shutting it down." Fred began to explain. The three could've sworn they saw Sadie's face light up at Shaggy's name. "– But while we were doing that Shaggy and Scooby saw the ghost of a Bat Skeleton threating them to leave. We were wondering if you knew anything about a Bat Skeleton?" Fred finished with hope and interest.

"Woo, we! – "Sadie Mae stated with excitement and smile. "– You say my little ol' Shaggy is back at the mansion?" Sadie asked while hoping she heard that right.

Fred, Daphne and Velma nodded, "Yeah; he and Scoob are looking for clues at the mansion." Daphne explained as she, Fred and Velma eyed one another in thought.

"Well, joy! – "Sadie Mae stated. "I'll have to see my surga again! But in the meantime, I've never heard of a Bat Skeleton before? I mean; I know that old mansion is haunted and all, but I've never seen a Bat Skeleton." Sadie Mae explained as the three frowned.

"Alright, well do you know of anyone who might know about this creature?" Fred asked with wonder.

"I reckon you could try looking in the old books at the town library." Sadie Mae explained with thought. "I don't know if there'd be anything about in the mansion itself but you could try looking there too." Sadie finished with a smile as she looked at the three friends.

"Okay; thank you. It was nice meeting you Sadie." Daphne replied as Sadie nodded at them.

"No; thank you! – "Sadie stated with a smile. "– Now I know my surga returned, I guess he just couldn't stay away." Sadie added with excitement. "So if you excuse me; I've got to go and get myself all dulled up for my prince." Sadie finished as she waved goodbye to the gang.

They watched as she closed the door and vanished from the scene. When she was gone; Fred, Daphne and Velma began to leave the house. As soon as they were off the property line and on the path, back to the old mansion; they stopped and Daphne turned to the other two.

"I don't know about you guys; but I can see why Shaggy refused to come." Daphne stated as she crossed her arms. "He was right, that girl is nutty; nutty about him; but either way she seems nutty." Daphne finished as Fred and Velma nodded in agreement.

"That's an oxymoron Daph." Velma stated at the comment. "But; you have a point." Velma finished with a sigh before she shook her head. "Either way; that just left us to a somewhat dead end." Velma frowned before turning to Fred. "What do you think we do now?" Velma asked with interest.

"Easy; we go and find Rufus and talk to him. If he really is the Bat Skeleton after Shaggy, then we need to see for ourselves." Fred explained with a sigh. "Come on! Let's go gang."

Just like that, they were off back towards the mansion in search for Shaggy and Scooby…

…

Meanwhile; back at the old Beauregard Mansion Shaggy and Scooby were doing their part of the mystery. First, they had called The Boo Brother (like Fred suggested) and asked them to help. With the Boo Brothers, so willingly to help; the five split up and took different part of the mansion.

Shaggy and Scooby took the Attic, third floor and fourth floor while The Boo Brothers took the basement main entrance floor and the floor between the basement and main floor.

"Like, can you believe this Scoob? – "Shaggy asked after a while of searching through and old dresser in one of the many bedrooms. "– After the whole family jewels thing I thought this place was done with ghost that weren't The Boo Brothers." Shaggy explained with a frown. "But, as always; it turns out that this old mansion can never stay un-haunted, can it?" Shaggy finished with a sigh.

"Reah! Rtupid rhost! – "Scooby commented as he sniffed the floor in front of him.

As he sniffed the floor in front of him; Shaggy continued to search for clues as well. However; while the two were doing their own thing; Scooby began to sniff towards the door of the room and soon enough found himself sniffing down the hallway of the third floor. After a while of sniffing; Scooby came to a stop and started to smell an odd smell. Smelling the odd smell, he looked up.

Yet, when he looked up; he screamed.

He screamed, because in front of him on the window seal, was the giant Bat Skeleton.

"AHHHH! – "Scooby screamed as he jumped; turned and started to head back for Shaggy. "Rt's rhe Rat Releton!" Scooby yelled as he ran for the bedroom he came from.

Before him; the Bat Skeleton began to screech and start flapping it's wings hard. While it flapped its wings; the creature used its back legs to jump off the window seal and fly after Scooby.

Scooby ran as fast as he could down the hall. Once he made it near the end; he saw Shaggy come rushing out of the bedroom (who looked at him with confusion until he saw the creature) and joined him in the run. Together; the two ran for the stairs of the third floor and when they reached it, they lost balanced with Shaggy falling into Scooby and the two of them tumbled down the stairs.

"Like, Zoinks! – "Shaggy called while groaning in pain after he and Scooby landed. "– That was one mean set of stairs Scoob." Shaggy stated while shaking his head and rubbing the back of it.

"Rell re rbout rt." Scooby commented as he frowned while glaring at the stairs.

However; neither one of them could get another word in because the Bat Skeleton came to the top of the stairs and screeched loudly. Shaggy and Scooby screamed in panic and began to run towards another part of the house. Yet, as they ran; the Bat Skeleton swopped down closer to them and brought upon it's sharp talon like nails. With it getting closer and closer to the two; the creature reached out father and managed to grab the edge of Shaggy's left shoulder ripping the shirt and skin.

"ZOINKS! – "Shaggy yelled as he pulled himself away from the Bat Skeleton and began to ran as fast as he could. Scooby was now behind him and looked on in surprise as Shaggy passed him.

"Rike, raite ror re!" Scooby called as he ran faster as well managing to catch up to Shaggy.

They continued to run around the many rooms of the house with the creature following them. Soon; the two had managed to make it to the main floor of the house and found themselves running for the front door in hopes of losing the creature. Screaming as they ran; Shaggy and Scooby rushed out of the house and slammed the door behind them just before the creature made it out.

As they stopped running; the creature hit the door on the inside with a loud thud and screech. Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another and started to head for the front door slowly. Upon reaching the front door; the two stopped in front of it and Shaggy began to reach for the door handle.

Opening the door slowly; the two of them eyed one another ready for the creature to come at them as soon as it was opened. However; when they opened the door, the creature wasn't there…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter six! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What did you think of Fred, Daph and Velma meeting Sadie? Will she appear again? And what about this Bat Skeleton? Who really is behind it? And where are The Boo Brothers in all of this? Well, we will find out soon! Chapter seven will be up soon! So; until then; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seven will be up soon! Again; thanks and review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **With all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	7. Searching For Clues Part 2

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter seven! Wow; thanks so much for the review from the last chapter and for all the reading views! It means the world to me; because of you guys I keep updating this! Anyway; a bit continues to happen in this chapter. So; to not say so much; I hope you guys enjoy it! Sadly; I own nothing from Scooby Doo so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Searching for Clues Part 2

"What are you two doing?"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped in surprise at the sound of Daphne's voice. Turning; the two saw their other three friends walking up behind them. Not realizing it till now; Shaggy and Scooby had been standing in front of the doorway with the door wide opened and confused looks on their faces.

"Hu?" Shaggy questioned with confusion as he raised an eyebrow at Daphne.

"I asked; what are you two doing? – "Daphne asked with interest. "– You're both standing there spaced out with the door wide open." Daphne explained as Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another.

"– And Shaggy? – "Velma asked suddenly making them all turn to her. "– What happened to your shoulder?" Velma questioned with worry and concern as she walked up to him and began to look at it.

"Oh; like, that freaking Bat Skeleton attacked us again!" Shaggy exclaimed as he placed his hands above his head and wiggled his fingers. "He also almost made me his dinner." Shaggy finished.

"Hm…" Velma stated with thought as she looked at the scratched marks on Shaggy's skin and the torn cloth of his shirt. "– These scratches don't look like scratches." Velma explained as she eyed the cuts.

"What?" Fred asked with confusion. "What do you mean Velma? They look like normal scratches to me." Fred explained as he and Daphne came over to Velma and Shaggy to look as well.

"Look at the pattern on Shaggy's shoulder – "Velma explained as she pointed at the scratches. "– If this was a real creature; the scratches would be straight like any other normal scratch. But these ones aren't even scratches; they form something; a number to be exact. The number thirteen." Velma finished as everyone looked at one another in surprise and confusion.

"Okay; this mystery just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Daphne commented as she eyed the numbered scratch on Shaggy's shoulder. "What do you think that number could mean?" Daphne asked

"We're not sure yet; but I'm sure it's an important clue." Velma stated as everyone nodded in agreement. "Maybe what we need to do now; is go up town and talk to Rufus like we planned." Velma continued as she eyed everyone. "We need to get the case for the mansion started anyway. We have proof that Shaggy owns it; so, that shouldn't be hard. But then we need to figure out this Bat Skeleton thing and why it only seems to come around when Shaggy and Scooby are alone." Velma finished.

"Yeah; and maybe while we talk to Rufus we can try and look around his office for any clues." Fred stated with thought. "You know; see if he really has anything to do with this Bat Skeleton thingy." Fred finished as the others nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good – "Velma stated with a smile. "– And we can take the van; I bet it's fixed by now." Velma finished as she turned and started towards the path where the van had been.

"Come on; let's go!" Fred finished as he waved the rest of them to follow.

So; the five friends began to walk the two miles to reach their old Mystery Machine. Walking along the sunset nature; the gang stuck close together to make sure no one got lost on their way. After a while of walking; the gang finally made it to the area where their van had been left.

Once in sight, the gang smiled at one another as they saw their old van. Walking up to it, the gang began to look around for any sing of the mechanic. Oddly enough; the van itself was back together and it looked brand new. The tires were no longer flat and the muffler was back in place.

"Well gang; looks like the mechanic was here – "Fred stated with a smile as he walked around to the front of the car and saw something yellow sticking to the windshield. "– And our theory is proven." Fred stated with a smile. "– Now come on! Let's get to town and see if we can find Rufus ourselves and our pay for our van." Fred finished with a smile as he and the others began to climb into the van.

…

It didn't take that long to get to town. Sure, they had to stop and ask a fellow passer for directions but once they arrived to the middle of town; the gang couldn't help but be pleased. Finding City Hall was easy since it was the only big building in the whole area outside of the plantations of course!

Parking the colored van outside of the building the gang all climbed out of the van and began to make their way inside City Hall. Upon entering; the gang was surprised with the decor of the building. Around them; stood isles of cubed desk with workers inside them. Beyond those workers were doors that led to other parts of the buildings. People were dressed sophistically and proper.

"Hello – "A women began suddenly as she spotted the gang. All five turned to her with interest. "– My name is Mary Saydew and I'm the office sectary! – "Mary explained with a smile. "– Can I help you fellows with something?" Mary asked with interest as she eyed the gang members oddly.

"Yeah; my name is Fred Joans and were looking for Rufus Locness." Fred explained as the women eyed him. "Do you know where we could find him?" Fred asked with interest.

"Yes; but Mr. Locness is not in and won't be back for a half-n-hour if you want you can wait." Mary explained with a sigh.

"Um; that's okay; we'll just move on then." Fred began as he crossed his arms. "Were also wondering if Lance Starlight was in? He told us to ask for him since he could help us with the old Beauregard Mansion." Fred explained as Mary looked at the group in shock.

"You're the Beauregard descendant I've been hearing about!?" Mary asked with amazement.

"Actually I'm the Beauregard descendant – "Shaggy explained as the women eyed him also. "– And these are my close personal friends." Shaggy continued as he gestured to the rest of the gang. "– And like, there trying to like, help me with the case." Shaggy finished as the women nodded.

"Alright, well Mr. Starlight is in and I can take you to him." Mary explained with a smile. "If you would just follow me." Mary began as they started to follow Mary.

However; as they started to follow Mary; Fred stopped and pulled Shaggy and Scooby to the side.

"Like, what's up Fred?" Shaggy asked with confusion.

"We need to get into Rufus's office and look for clues." Fred explained as Shaggy eyed him. "So; were going to split up." Fred began as Shaggy frowned at the thought. "I need you and Scooby to search out Rufus's office and find it. Once you find it, I need you to sneak in and look for clues." Fred explained with a smirk. "In the meanwhile; Daphne, Velma and I will keep Mary and Lance busy." Fred finished as Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another.

" _Nooo_ way! – "Shaggy started as he shook his head and crossed his arms. Scooby followed suite. "– Not gonna happen; he already hates me enough and I really don't want to give him another reason to hate me even more." Shaggy finished as Scooby nodded in agreement. " _Nooo_ way!" Shaggy finished.

"Hm – "Fred began in thought as he smirked at the two. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled something out. "– Would you guys do it for a Scooby Snack? – "Fred asked with hope.

Shaggy peeked his eye open along with Scooby and they eyed one another before shaking their heads

"-Would you do it for _two_ Scooby Snacks?" Fred asked with hope as again as he held up four of them.

"Fine! – "Shaggy stated after breaking at the thought of two Scooby Snacks. Fred tossed to them to Shaggy and Scooby who both caught them and eat them instantly. "– But if we get caught; it's on your conscious." Shaggy finished after he eat his Scooby Snacks.

"I can oddly live with that." Fred pointed out as Shaggy and Scooby looked at him in shock and hurt. Fred dismissed the look. "Now; go on! Before Rufus gets back! – "Fred instructed suddenly. "– I'll catch up with the girls; just call me if you find anything." Fred finished as he began to walk away.

Shaggy and Scooby watched as Fred vanished from the scene to catch up with Daphne and Velma. Once Fred was out of ear shot; Shaggy frowned, crossed his arms and turned to Scooby.

"I don't know about you Scooby; but I'm really re-considering this whole "let's split up" thing." Shaggy explained as he uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Reah! I rtta rive tim a riece of ry rind." Scooby commented as he frowned also.

"Well, maybe some other time – "Shaggy stated with thought. "– Come on Scoob; we need to find Rufus's office before he comes back. He could be back any minuet and we need to make this as quick as possible." Shaggy explained as Scooby nodded in understandment.

Just like that, the two took off and began to roam around the office looking for clues on which way lead to Rufus's office. After a while of looking around, Shaggy and Scooby had overheard someone talking about taking something to Rufus Locness's office. So; Shaggy and Scooby followed the man that had to deliver something to the office. Before they knew it; they found the office they needed…

"Come on; while no one is looking – "Shaggy muttered to Scooby after they watched the delivery boy vanish around the hallway.

Together; Shaggy and Scooby made their way towards the office and as soon as they were inside the office; Shaggy closed the door behind them. Turning from the door; Shaggy and Scooby began to eye the room with interest and wonder. Splitting up to different side of the room; Shaggy took the left while Scooby took the right. Just as they were about to start looking for clues; the door opened…

"Well, well, well – "Rufus stated as he stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face and his hands on his hips. "– Isn't this a surprise…" Rufus stated while glaring at Shaggy and Scooby.

All Shaggy and Scooby could do; was look at one another and gulp…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Friendly Criticism is welcomed :) Well, as of right now; I do not know when chapter seven will be up; I haven't written it yet like I normally try to do. Expect an update hopefully soon! I am not stopping this story it will be updated :) So; thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review! :)**

 **With all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	8. Back to the Drawing Board

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter eight! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews and all the reads from the last chapter it means the world to me! So; because of it; I am updating! To tell you the truth before you begin to read; this isn't my best chapter for this story. Yet, it helps keep the story going and I promise this is going somewhere. So yeah.** **Anyway please remember; if you ever have an questions please feel free to pm me and ask or even if you just want to chat! Well, as always I sadly own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Back to the Drawing Board

"Well gang; I would say that meeting with Lucas went well." Fred stated with a smile as soon as he, Daphne and Velma walked out of the office.

"Indeed, it did." Velma added with a grin as she pushed her glasses up off her nose. "It was nice of him to help with this case. I'm pretty sure were going to win this for Shaggy and Scooby." Velma added with a sigh of relief. "After all; you know once those two have their minds set on something they won't stop until they succeed." Velma stated with an even bigger grin.

"All very true." Daphne finished with a smile as she looked around the hallway the three were standing in. However; as she looked around the hallway; she frowned in thought. "Speaking of Shaggy and Scooby; where are they?" Daphne questioned with confusion as she turned to face Fred and Velma. "I thought they were with us when we came in?" Daphne asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry; Shaggy and Scooby are still here." Fred explained with a smile. "I sent them on a special task to check out Rufus's office for clues while we were here." Fred continued as the girls made an "O" face in understandment.

"That makes sense – "Daphne stated as Velma nodded in agreement. "– But; wouldn't they have found something by now and meet up with us?" Daphne questioned with concern and worry.

"Yeah; I guess you're right." Fred stated as he crossed his arms in thought. "I wonder what's keeping them?" Fred questioned with worry no coming into his mind.

A small silence came across the three friends before Daphne broke it. "Maybe we should go look for them." Daphne suggested as she scanned the room with her eyes again.

"Sounds like a good idea! – "Fred stated with a grin. "– Come on gang! Let's go find Shaggy and Scooby." Fred finished as he waved for the girls to follow him.

So; the three went off in search of their friends…

…

"Like, Zoinks! – "Shaggy cried out slightly as Rufus pulled the rope around his wrist tighter. "– Must you like, tie it so tight!?" Shaggy questioned with slight annoyance.

"What? – Rufus asked as he eyed Shaggy like he was crazy. "– And let you and your mutt get away?" Rufus questioned as he laughed a little.

"Why are you like doing this!?" Shaggy questioned with worry and interest. "I swear; Scoob and I weren't committing a crime." Shaggy defended as Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Seems like you were to me Beauregard." Rufus snapped slightly as Shaggy cringed at the name. "You expect me to believe that you didn't come in here to sneak around my office?" Rufus questioned. "Please; I know about your reputation with Mystery Inc." Rufus added as Shaggy and Scooby looked at him in shock. "Yeah; that's right I know about you meddlers." Rufus finished with a frown.

Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another as they watched Rufus walk around to his desk and sit down. As Rufus sat down; Shaggy looked around the room hoping to get an idea on how to escape. While thinking; Shaggy heard a small "pft" kind of noise. It was like someone was trying to get his attention.

Yet, he was right! Over by the door; Fred's head was peeking inside just enough for Shaggy and Scooby to see him and for Rufus to not notice him. Shaggy eyed Fred with a worried look and Fred nodded in understandment only to vanish from sight. No doubt; going back outside the room.

"Now – "Rufus began as he picked up his office line phone. "– You meddlers aren't going anywhere but prison for breaking and entering." Rufus stated as he began to diel a number. "I'll have your case closed in a matter of minutes and your old mansion shut down for good." Rufus finished as he placed the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

Next to Shaggy; Scooby was busy using his nail to cut the rope Rufus had put around his paws. Slowly sneaking the cutting; he grinned to himself as he finally cut through the last sting. Looking over to see if Rufus was watching; Scooby snuck his way over to where Shaggy was sitting tied up.

Shaggy noticed Scooby come up behind him but stayed silent when Scooby told him too. Soon enough; Shaggy heard the small noise of Scooby's nails cutting the rope around his wrist. Instantly; his hands were free and before Rufus knew what was happening; Shaggy and Scooby made a be-line for the office door. Running; Shaggy and Scooby didn't even look back as Rufus yelled for someone to stop them. Seeing the Fred, Daphne and Velma outside the door when they ran; Shaggy picked all three of them up, carried them on his shoulder and bolted for The Mystery Machine.

Wasting no time to pile in when the arrived; Fred started the van as soon as he got in and instantly began to drive off. All five sat in silence as they drove for the old Beauregard Mansion. But finally; after about ten minutes of silence, Daphne decided to break it.

"Are you guys alright? – "Daphne asked as she turned to face the back of the van where Shaggy and Scooby were sitting. "– He didn't hurt you, did he?" Daphne asked with concern and worry.

Shaggy shook his head, "Like, nah – "Shaggy stated as Scooby nodded in agreement. "– The only damage he probably did was leave rope burns from tying the rope so tight." Shaggy explained with a frown. "But; other than that, he didn't hurt us." Shaggy finished with a sigh.

"Rood ring roo." Scooby commented with a slight snarl. "I rould've rade rim regret rt." Scooby finished with a nother slight snarl as Shaggy grinned slightly and patted Scooby.

Fred smiled from the front seat at Scooby's comment and then sighed in defeat. "I guess this beats our chance of looking for clues around his office then." Fred stated with a frown. "Maybe what we need to do now if head back to the drawing board; look around the mansion once more and enlist The Boo Brothers for help." Fred stated with thought. "If we have more than five of us looking around the grounds; we could probably have a better chance of actually finding something." Fred finished.

"I sure hope we find something soon – "Velma commented as she suddenly pulled out her laptop once more. "– This case is getting odder by the minuet and if we don't find clues soon; we won't be able to solve this case before Shaggy's court hearing." Velma finished as Shaggy frowned in confusion.

"Court hearing?" Shaggy asked as he eyed the gang in confusion.

"Right – "Velma trailed as she turned and looked at Shaggy. "– We talked to Lucas Starlight while you and Scoob were dealing with Rufus and he set up a date for you to speak up and defend the mansion. It's in a week. So; if we can really prove its Rufus behind this Bat Skeleton before then; we'll; we'd win the case hands down." Velma finished as Shaggy sighed and frowned slightly.

"Easier said than done." Shaggy pointed out as he shrugged.

"Well, then let's get back to the mansion and enlist The Boo Brothers help." Fred commented from his previous plan. "Besides; the sooner we ask for their help; the sooner they can help us solve this case! After all, they are professional ghost, ghost hunters." Fred finished with a grin.

"Ghost hunters; yes." Shaggy stated as he shook his head. "Professional; not so much." Shaggy finished as he frowned and shook his head.

At that sentence, Fred, Daphne and Velma laughed slightly at the look on Shaggy's face. While the laughed, the gang continued to drive towards the Plantation. Finally; after about a half an hour; the gang arrived and began to climb out of the van head inside. After all; they needed to find The Boo Brothers…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter eight? How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; I know this wasn't my best chapter but like I said, it helped moved the story along. So; yes; in the next chapter we will see The Boo Brothers more and there will be more stuff happening also! (I don't want to tell you since it will give it away). Anyway thanks again for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Well, chapter nine will be up soon! Thanks and review! :)**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	9. Putting the Pieces Together

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter nine! Wow thanks for the review from the last chapter and for all the reading views it means the world to me! So; because of it, I am updating yeah! Anyway a bit more happens in this chapter, I promise it will all make sense within the next two chapters! So yeah, as normal I own nothing from Scooby Doo! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Putting the Pieces Together

"So exactly what kind of clues are we looking for boss!?" Freako asked with interest after the gang had arrived back to the mansion and explained the situation to The Boo Brothers.

"Uh; I don't know." Fred began with thought. "Something that would lead us to who or what the Bat Skelton could be I guess." Fred finished as The Boo Brothers nodded in understandment.

"I gotta say guys; this Bat Skeleton really confuses me." Shreko began as Daphne, Velma, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby all eyed him with interest.

"Why's that?" Daphne asked with wonder as she raised her eyebrow at the ghost.

"I mean, is he more bat or more skeleton? Because this guy seems real batty to me!" Shreko finished with a laugh as Fred, Velma and Daphne all groaned slightly at the lame joke.

"Ugh, this is not the time for jokes you dingbat, we have a job to do!" Freako finished with annoyance.

"Oh, please – "Meko began as he shook his head. "– I hate ghost; can I be excused?" Meko questioned as Fred, Velma and Daphne eyed one another with confusion.

"Oh sure – "Freako began as he smirked slightly. "– Let me show you the way out." Freako began as he grabbed a hold of Meko. While grabbing a hold of Meko; the gang watched as Freako began to squish Meako into a ball. When he was done, all you could see was Meko's red-pink hat and his eyes. Freako smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before kicking him hard. Everyone watched as the balled ghost went flying through the celling into the attic. "– And show you the way to our assigned spot."

Just like that, Freako and Shreko followed their friend and disappeared through the ceiling. Once the three disappeared the five friends turned to face one another before Shaggy and Scooby eyed each other. While the eyed each other; they looked back at the spot the three disappeared from.

"Like, wait for us!" Shaggy called suddenly making Fred, Velma and Daphne jump in surprise.

"Reah, rait ror rs!" Scooby echoed as he followed Shaggy who began to chase after the ghost brothers.

Fred, Velma and Daphne watched as Shaggy and Scooby ran up the stairs and out of sight. Knowing; the two were following The Boo Brothers to the attic, Fred figured it'd be best to search in a new direction with the three of them. That is, if the other two were okay with the split up of course.

"Alright, Velma and Daphne; I need you two go search the two scenes of the crime." Fred explained as the two girls looked at him in surprised at the new split up. "Maybe you could find something we've missed. After all, we only checked the kitchen once, sometimes clues like to hide in plain sight." Fred explained as Daphne and Velma nodded in understandment as they eyed one another in thought.

"– And what are you going to do?" Velma asked with interest as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, since Shaggy and Scooby are searching the upstairs with The Boo Brothers; I'm going start searching in the basement and bottom floors." Fred explained with a smile at the thought. "After that, I say we all meet up outside and search the grounds together from there." Fred finished with a smile.

Daphne shrugged after she and Velma eyed one another once more, "Sounds good to me." Daphne finished as Velma nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Fred stated as he clapped his hands together. "Let's split up gang!" Fred called as he turned and began to head out of the room for the lower levels.

Velma and Daphne continued to eye one another before shrugging. Once the shrugged, the turned and headed for the kitchen once more, this time hoping to really find some type of clue…

…

"Like, man Scooby – "Shaggy began as he and Scooby stood at the entrance of the attic. "– I forgot how much attics give me the creeps; specially this attic." Shaggy finished as he scanned the room.

"Reah! Rhy rid rw rollow rhe roo rothers!?" Scooby questioned with confusion.

"Because, like, I know them." Shaggy began to explain. "– And if there anything like last time, I'm pretty sure there like, going to goof off before getting serious." Shaggy finished with a sigh.

"Right! Razy rhost." Scooby commented as he shook his head, Shaggy chuckled a little.

"Right! – "Shaggy agreed with a sigh. "– Alright Scooby; you go look on the left side and I'll look on the right." Shaggy explained as he gestured to the sections as he said them. "Maybe this time, we will find clues." Shaggy finished with hope as Scooby nodded in agreement.

So, the two split up and went on their perspective sides. Shaggy began to look through a bunch of old boxes and trunks that were lined up along the wall. Scooby began to use his nose and sniff around for something that seemed out of the ordinary. As the two looked, time slowly clicked by.

After a little while of looking through boxes and trunks; Shaggy sighed, "Any luck over there Scooby!?" Shaggy questioned with interest.

"Rope!" Scooby called as Shaggy frowned and turned back to the trunk and boxes.

While turning back to the trunks and boxes Shaggy continued to dig through the ones he hasn't looked through yet. As he continued that, Scooby had managed to find some more boxes and random stacked collected items and began to look through that as well. While Scooby looked through them, he found a box of costumes, an old box of newspapers and a box of old solider uniforms. However, as he looked through the items, he had accidently knocked over the box of old newspapers.

Moving over to pick the old newspapers up; Scooby began to glance at the titles as he placed them back. Yet, as he looked at the titles, he stopped when he came across one that catch his attention.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby called turning to face his owning with the newspaper in his hand. "I rink I round romething!" Scooby stated with a smile as he put the newspaper in his mouth and began to walk on four legs once more over to his owner.

Shaggy had heard his dog call him and turned when he did. After Scooby arrived to him, Shaggy took the newspaper in his hands and Scooby kindly gave it to him. Looking at the newspaper, Shaggy eyes began to widen once he saw the title on the front cover of it…

…

Meanwhile, as Shaggy and Scooby looked upstairs Velma and Daphne had continued to look downstairs. At first, they looked in the kitchen for the second time and sadly came across nothing. So; they headed to the second scene of the crime, the upstairs second floor where the guest rooms were.

"Well, the kitchen turned out to be a bust." Daphne stated with a sigh. "So; hopefully we actually find something at this crime scene." Daphne stated with hope and thought.

"Me too." Velma nodded in agreement. "Otherwise we'll be back at square one." Velma frowned.

"We better not end up like that." Daphne added as she placed her hands on her hips. "If we do; then this mystery might never be solved." Daphne finished as she shook her head.

"Ugh, don't even think about that." Velma stated as she shook her head at the thought as well.

"Well, we better get looking then." Daphne explained as she scanned the hallway. "What do you say? I take that end? – "Daphne asked as she pointed towards the end of the hall that was facing them. "– And you take this end?" Daphne asked with interest as she pointed towards the stair case they came up from.

"Sounds good to me." Velma replied as the two split apart towards their opposite end of the hallway.

Splitting towards their sides, the two girls began to search the second-floor hallway for clues. Velma began to peek into some of the extra guest rooms just in case. While Velma looked into the room; Daphne was looking along the edges of the hallway and more towards the window at the end also.

During the search; both girls were getting slightly annoyed about not finding any clues. Yet, as Daphne was about to meet up with Velma, when she stopped after she spotted something near the window shimmering the sunset light coming from the window itself. She smiled and walked over to it.

"Hey Velma! – "Daphne called as she bent down and picked up the small shimmering item. She took it in her hands and instantly recognized it. However; it wasn't just the small item she recognized. There, stuck in the small item was a clue to help them with this mystery. "– I think I found something." Daphne finished as she waved the item at Velma who had by now made her way over to her friend.

"Jinkies! – "Velma stated as she took the item in her hands. "– Yup; it's defiantly a clue." Velma stated with a smile. "– This is weird, look at the size of the claw." Velma stated as she took the claw out of the small green fabric. Rolling it over in her hands she frowned at the sight.

"What about it?" Daphne asked with confusion and wonder.

"This is about the same size of my finger." Velma explained as she shook her head. "Not only that, but this claw doesn't even feel like a claw." Velma continued as she rolled the item over again. "It's soft, like plastic or paper mache." Velma finished as Daphne looked at her and the item in surprise.

"Jeepers; does this mean what I think it means?" Daphne asked with wonder and hope.

"Yes Daphne, it does." Velma finished with a smile. "Now come on; let's find Friend, Shaggy, Scooby and The Boo Brothers, we need to explain to them what's really going on here." Velma finished.

Together, the two began to walk towards the attic to find their friends…

…

As Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all looked in their own areas, Fred walked through the silence of the basement by himself. Holding the flashlight out in front of him, he scanned the areas ahead of him as he kept an eye out for any sing of a possible clue. While he walked, he came to the end of one of the halls and found himself standing in front of a door. So; reaching out to open it, he sighed.

Upon opening the door, Fred was stumped for a moment went he came to a room full of frozen meat.

"BOO!"

Fred screamed, jumped in surprise and found himself holding onto one of the ropes holding a meat. As he hung there in panic; he heard a familiar voice laughing his head of Fred's freaked out expression.

"SHREKO!" Fred yelled out in annoyance as the small ghost with the green hat came flying up to him.

"Neh, neh, neh – "Shreko laughed as Fred sent him a death glare. "– Man, you should've the look on your face! It was funny! – "Shreko stated as he continued to laugh. "– Gosh; I didn't even know a human like yourself could jump that high. I was sure you lost your pants." Shreko finished.

"Seriously!?" Fred questioned with annoyance as he eyed Shreko while still holding onto the rope. "Ugh, I thought you and your brothers were looking around for clues in the attic?" Fred asked.

Shreko shook his head, "We were when old Shag and Scoob went up to join us. So, we figured it was best to search somewhere else so we could cover more ground." Shreko explained with a grin.

"But, what are you doing down here if you were looking somewhere else?" Fred asked with interest.

"I overheard your plan with the girls to split up. Oh; I knew I just had to come down and scare the pants off of you. I'm so glad I did!" Shreko finished explaining as he laughed once more.

As Shreko laughed, Fred frowned in annoyance. While he frowned, he began to think about some rather rude thoughts about the ghost and instantly began to lose his balance on the rope. Yelling out in surprise; Fred found himself flying through the air before crashing hard onto the ground.

"HEY! – "Freako called out suddenly as he peered his head through the ceiling at the noise. "– Whatever is going on here?" Freako questioned with interest as he flew into the room with Meako.

"Y-Yeah; we heard a scream and a c-crash." Meako explained as he and Freako eyed the scene in front of them. "We thought m-maybe the g-ghost came back." Meako finished.

"Nah, no ghost here." Fred explained as he stood up and dusted himself off before glaring at Shreko. "But I know a ghost who's about to not be a ghost anymore." Fred finished as he crossed him arms.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Freako asked with annoyance and a frown.

"Scaring the pants off of Fred." Shreko explained with a grin as he laughed again. "Man, you guys should've seen it! Neh, neh, neh." Shreko finished as he laughed.

"Ugh, what did we just talk about in the attic you dingbat!?" Freako questioned with a sigh.

"Uh…that scaring people is fun." Shreko replied with a wide grin.

"No! – "Fred stated as he shook his head. "– Scaring people is _NOT_ fun!" Fred finished with a frown.

"Aw; rats…" Shreko finished as he frowned, glared at Fred in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"Fred? You in here?"

At first, Shreko and Meko screamed in surprise at the sudden questioned voice. But then, the voice appeared and before Fred and The Boo Brothers; stood Daphne and Velma.

"Fred? – "Daphne had questioned once more with worry and concern. "– Is that you we hear in here?"

"Yeah girls, it's me." Fred replied as the girls sighed in relief.

"Okay good, we heard someone scream and something crash." Velma explained as Fred frowned slightly before eyeing Shreko with annoyance. "We thought maybe someone saw the Bat Skeleton." Velma finished with a worried look as Fred sighed and shook his head once more.

"I didn't see the Bat Skeleton; but I know someone who likes to act batty." Fred finished with a huff.

"Oh please; all in a day's work.' Shreko finished with a grin.

"Yeah, work that isn't focusing on what were assigned to do!" Freako stated as he frowned in annoyance.

"Well, alright, alright – "Shreko stated with a sigh. "– Now need to your curls in a twist." Shreko stated as he began to laugh once more.

"Ugh! Come on!" Freako finished as he grabbed Shreko by the ear and pulled him away.

"Oh man, and here I thought we'd gotten out of the job." Meko muttered as he followed his brothers out of the room.

Fred frowned once The Boo Brothers were out of sight. Placing his hands on his hips, he bit his lip in thought and turned to face the girls. Daphne and Velma laughed slightly before stopping.

"I gotta say; those Boo Brothers are real wacky." Fred stated as he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "– And that Shreko; I swear – "Fred began as Daphne cut him off in mid-sentence.

"– Isn't our biggest concern right now Freddie." Daphne stated as Fred frowned and eyed her in confusion. "Well, they kind of are, but we came looking for you because we found a clue." Daphne finished as she took the claw from Velma who had pulled it out of her pocket.

"You did?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Yup." Velma stated with a smile as well as she passed the claw over to Fred. "– And believe it or not; I think we have this mystery just about solved." Velma finished with a grin.

Now all they had to do; was find Shaggy and Scooby…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter nine! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Like I said, I promise this whole story is going to make sense within the next two chapters. Which; by the way we sadly only have two chapters left. I know! I can't believe it either, but don't worry I do have a "sort of" sequel planned to this! That is, if you all want a sequel. Well, anyway thanks so much for reading it means the world to me and please remember to review! I love to heard your thoughts!**

 **Until, the next chapter, chapter ten which will be up soon, thanks again and with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	10. Traps Lead to the Unmasking

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter ten! Wow; thanks so much for the review and the reading views from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I keep updating this! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter; finally the mystery will slowly be reveal between this one and the last one!**

 **So; I'm not going to say to much, but I sadly own nothing from Scooby Doo so please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Traps Lead to the Unmasking

Finding Shaggy and Scooby wasn't as hard as the three friends believed it to be. Just as they were coming up from the basement, Shaggy and Scooby were coming down from the attic.

Together, the five friends all stood in the middle of the main entrance; each with their own clues. Shaggy and Scooby had shown Fred, Daphne and Velma the newspaper article they had found while Fred, Daphne and Velma showed Shaggy and Scooby the claw.

"Alright, gang, now that we've got this mystery about wrapped up thanks to these clues; I think it's time for our next plan." Fred stated with a grin as the other four eyed each other.

"Which is?" Daphne asked with interest.

"It's time to set our trap for this so-called Bat Skeleton!" Fred exclaimed with a smile as Shaggy and Scooby frowned at one another instantly. "– And to do that, I'm going to need someone to be live bait." Fred finished with a thought and grin as he, Velma and Daphne all turned and looked at Shaggy and Scooby with grins.

The two noticed and frowned, "Nuh-uh!" Shaggy stated as he shook his head and crossed his arms. Scooby followed his motion.

"Come on Shag! Please!?" Daphne asked as Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads once more.

"Like, no way Daph! – "Shaggy began as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "– That Bat Skeleton almost had me for dinner last time! Like, never going to happen!" Shaggy finished.

"Reah! Rot rappening!" Scooby agreed as he shook his head and crossed his arms again.

"Would you – "Velma began with a slight smirk. "– both do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked with hope as she randomly pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks.

At this, Shaggy and Scooby peered one eye open and eyed one another in thought. However; they shot Velma's offer down instantly and continued to stand their ground with their arms crossed.

"Nah-uh, not happening." Shaggy finished as Fred and Daphne sighed.

"Would you do it for two Scooby Snacks each?" Velma asked with hope as she shook the box.

"Two?" Shaggy and Scooby asked at the same time as they peeked at one another.

Finally; the two gave in, "Well alright, two Scooby Snacks it is." Shaggy finished with a sigh.

Velma, Fred and Daphne smiled at one another as Velma tossed Shaggy and Scooby each two Scooby Snacks. Together; the two caught the snacks in their mouths and gladly eat them.

"Well, Scooby; like, let's go find that Bat Skeleton." Shaggy stated as Scooby nodded in agreement.

Fred, Velma and Daphne watched as their two friends walked off and began to search for the creature. As soon as they walked off, Fred, Velma and Daphne instantly got to work on setting up the trap Fred had planned. After a little while of working together to get it done; the trap was finally set.

"I gotta say Fred, this trap looks pretty impressive! It might be your best one yet!" Velma stated with a smile as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and admired the trap.

"Thanks Velms!" Fred finished with a grin at the sight also.

"Um…yeah…" Daphne began with an uncertain thought as she looked at the trap also. To her, it honestly just looked like a big crazy contraption. "…Um, how exactly does it work again?" Daphne asked as she eyed the trap once more with confusion. Before her, stood a giant handled net (which was being held by The Boo Brothers), a painted red x on the wall, and a kitty pool filled with an odd mixture of substance. Daphne even began to wonder where Fred had gotten all of these items...

"Well, Daph; it's pretty simple." Fred stated with a smile. "You see, when Shaggy and Scooby come running down the steps from the Bat Skeleton, they will slide right under the trap. As that happens; the big round net handle that The Boo Brothers are holding will catch the creature." Fred explained as he pointed to the object and when he did the three-ghost waved at them. "After it catches the creature, it will swing him around in a circle and fly him into the air. As he flies into the air, he'll bounce of the side of the wall and into the kitty pool that's filled with rubber and glue!" Fred finished with a big smile as Daphne nodded in thought. "Bam! Bat Skeleton caught!" Fred finished again.

"Fred – "Daphne began with a sigh. "– Are you sure – "Daphne began to ask.

However, she was interrupted by the sound of distant screaming.

"Shhh!" Fred replied as he waved Daphne off. "I think there coming! Everyone; into position!" Fred ordered suddenly as he, Daphne and Velma hid in the nearby room.

Just as the three friends got into their hiding place, Shaggy and Scooby came running into view screaming as loud as they could. Behind them, the Bat Skeleton was flapping its wings and chasing after the two as fast as it could. Happening; just as Fred explained it; Shaggy and Scooby slid underneath the big net and when they did, The Boo Brothers suddenly let go of it and watched it catch the creature. Stopping at the bottom of the steps; Shaggy and Scooby joined in on the watching.

Before their very eyes; the Bat Skeleton screamed in surprise as the big net swung it around in circles. Finally; after what felt like five minutes, the net came to a sudden stop and the creature flung out of it. Shaggy and Scooby shuddered as the creature hit the targeted wall with a loud crash. As the Bat Skeleton headed for the kitty pool, Shaggy and Scooby scrambled out of the room as fast as they could. Just in time too, for when the Bat Skeleton landed it the pool with a big splash, the mixture of glue and rubber went all over the room. But, as it cleared, the Bat Skeleton was now trapped.

"YEAH! WE CAUGHT HIM!" Velma cheered as Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby cheered also.

"Finally; now we can like, go get some food." Shaggy commented with a smile as he and the others walked up to the trapped Bat Skeleton. The Boo Brothers floated down and joined them at the scene.

"Not so fast Shag; now it's time to see who's really behind this Bat Skeleton once and for all." Fred commented with a grin.

"Oh I know! – "Shreko called with a grin as he waved his hands in the air. "– Pick me! Pick me!" Shreko finished as Fred nodded to the ghost. "It's Farquard, ugh, I never did like him." Shreko replied.

"Like, Nuh-uh – "Shaggy added suddenly as he shook his head in disagreement. "– I mean, as much as he creeps me out, it has to Rufus Locness, he wanted to ruin this place and drive me away from it." Shaggy finished explaining as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well, your both wrong!" Fred called as he waved his hand in the air, everyone turned to eye him with confusion and interest. "Because there's only one person who it could be! And that's the one, the only; Red Herring!" Fred finished as Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby groaned in slight annoyance.

"Freddy! – "Daphne called as Fred looked at her in confusion.

"What!?" Fred questioned with confusion as he shrugged his shoulders and his hands up in defense.

"– We haven't heard from or seen Herring since we were kids! Must you blame him!?" Daphne asked with annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

Fred laughed nervously; "My bad." Fred finished as Velma shook her head.

"Well; your all wrong." Velma began as she started to walk over to the Bat Skeleton who was still trapped in the rubber and glue mixture. "Sure they were good guess – "Velma began. "– Well, except for Fred's." Velma finished in thought as Fred huffed slightly. "– But Fred was right about there being the only one person behind this that none of us would've thought." Velma explained with a smile. "– The person behind this mystery is…"Velma trailed as everyone watched her take off the head of the Bat Skeleton.

"Sadie Mae Scroggins!?"

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter ten! What did you think? Good? Bad? Are you confused? Hopefully everything will be cleared up in the next chapter for you if you are confused. Also if you are, please feel free to pm me with your questions! Anyway; wow I can't believe there's one more chapter left of this story! Wow thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts! So yeah, thanks again!**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	11. Wrapping Up the Mystery

Return to Beauregard Mansion – A Scooby Doo fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is the final chapter of Return to Beauregard Mansion! Wow thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed throughout this entire story! It means the world to me and because of you guys I actually completed this story! But don't worry; this story isn't completely done! That's right; surprise! I am in the middle of working on the sequel right now! The sequel should be posted sometime this weekend. Anyway; a bit happens in this story; not much but hopefully it answers all of your questions and makes sense. So yeah; if you still have questions afterward, please feel free to pm me and ask!**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing from the wonderful world of Scooby Doo!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Wrapping the Mystery Up

"Sadie Mae Scroggins!?"

Everyone stood in the room in shock. Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another with confusion while Fred and Daphne stared at the culprit in complete surprise. Velma however; stood with a known smile.

"But like, I d-don't understand." Shaggy commented after a long moment of silence.

"It's actually really simple when you put the pieces together." Velma explained as everyone turned and eyed her with interest. "You see – "Velma began as she smiled. "– But when Daphne found the claw in the torn piece of Shaggy's famous green shirt, we both instantly knew the creature was fake." Velma continued as she pulled out the claw from her pocket and showed everyone. "Then, the real clue was the scratch on Shaggy's shoulder. The scratched shaped thirteen." Velma began as she gestured to Shaggy while she explained. "I remembered the address on the Scroggins mailbox." Velma added as Sadie Mae frowned at Velma in annoyance. "1313 Plantation Dr." Velma finished.

"Right! – "Daphne added as it suddenly hit her. "– Sadie used the number to basically mark Shaggy as her's." Daphne finished as Velma smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Bingo!" Velma replied with a grin.

"Mark me?" Shaggy asked with confusion while feeling pretty creeped out. "No offense Sadie, but I've told you this before and I'll tell you this again, I am not interested." Shaggy finished as he pointed at

"Oh, you would've been eventually." Sadie Mae explained as she eyed Shaggy. "I would've kept you all to myself when I finally got a chance to nab you and carry you away." Sadie Mae finished.

Shaggy shuddered slightly and hid behind Daphne, "But it didn't work did it!?" Daphne asked with a known smirk as she placed her hands on her hips while Shaggy stayed behind her still.

"I'm still confused – "Fred began as everyone turned to him. "– Why go through all this to get to Shaggy? I mean; If it were me; I would've just kidnapped him." Fred finished.

"FREDDY!" Daphne and Scooby called in surprise and shock.

"What!?" Fred questioned in defense. "I would've." Fred finished as Daphne and Scooby eyed him.

"Actually Fred, I can explain that too." Velma began as everyone turned to her. "That newspaper article Shaggy found in the attic, helped put the final piece together." Velma finished as she held out the article. Everyone gathered around and read it…

 ** _Bat Skeleton Gets Away with Beauregard_**

"– And look! – "Fred stated as he pointed at the picture. "– It's Shaggy and Sadie's relatives." Fred finished as everyone eyed the paper until Velma pulled it away and smiled.

"Right onto the point Freddy." Velma added with a smile. "You see; in the past, because of the family feud between the Beauregard's and the Scroggin's, Sadie decided to use the best cover up she could to kidnap Shaggy without anyone knowing it was her all along." Velma continued. "Back then, before Shaggy's uncle lived here, another generation of Beauregard's stayed. Next to them, was a different generation of Scroggins. It was your typical next door girl falls in love with next door boy. However; in this story; the boy didn't return the girls feelings. Thus; starting the family feud." Velma continued.

"So; because of the family feud, Sadie's ancestor came up with the Bat Skeleton creature to scare everyone away. Well, anyone that wasn't the Beauregard she loved." Daphne added in as she finally started to understand the story. Velma nodded in agreement and the two smile.

"Precisely." Velma added as she snapped her fingers and smile again. "Thus; Sadie and Shaggy making the legend rise once more." Velma continued. "When Shaggy first came to this mansion when we were split up; he meet Sadie who obviously had a huge crush on him the minuet she saw him." Velma finished as Shaggy shook his head.

"Huge crush!?" Shaggy asked in disbelief. "I would say more like _Creepy Stalker_ " Shaggy finished.

"Well, either way you my sweet surga would've been all mine too! – "Sadie began as she angrily eyed Fred, Velma, Daphne, Scooby and the Boo Brothers. "– If it weren't for you meddling kids, dog and ghost!" Sadie finished as she huffed.

"Yeah, well now you won't be getting away with anything for the next five to ten years." Fred finished.

Just like that, the gang watched as two police man came walking into the room. They grabbed Sadie Mae Scroggin's; put her in hand cuffs and walked out of the mansion. Following; the five mystery solving friends stood on the porch and watched as Sadie Mae and the police cars disappeared.

"I still don't understand something…" Shaggy began as he turned after a while of watching the flashing blue and red lights vanish from sight. "– I could've sworn the Bat Skeleton was really Rufus Locness." Shaggy explained as everyone turned and eyed him. "Does this mean that Rufus; says he is? Just working for the government and trying to shut this building down?" Shaggy questioned.

"I guess so." Velma replied as Shaggy sighed.

"Like, why would he tie Scoob and I up though?" Shaggy asked in wonder and confusion.

"Probably to prove that you and Scooby are up to no good and use that to close his case." Fred explained as Shaggy nodded in understandment.

"Which reminds me; we still have that case, don't we?" Shaggy asked with a sigh and a frown.

"For right now; yes." Velma added as she placed a comforting hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "But don't worry Shag; were going to win this case for sure! With Lucas on our side and the evidence we have on you owning this place; I know for sure we'll win!" Velma finished with a grin as Shaggy smiled too.

"Now come on gang; I say we head inside and plan out this case so we can win for sure!" Fred finished with a known smirk as he crossed his arms and walked into the house.

All Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Velma could do was smile at one another before following him inside.

Behind them, The Boo Brothers floated into the house determined to help their friends.

Yes, that was right, the five friends were going to win this case and nothing was going to stop them…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the final chapter! What did you think of the chapter and story overall? Good? Bad? Should I still write a sequel like I have planned? Anyway; about the case, if I do write the sequel the answer will be in the sequel to see if they won the case or not. But I'm sure you can guess how it goes. Well thanks again for reading and please remember to still review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **For those of you who are interested in what the sequel is going to be about, I can at least tell you the title.**

 **"Return of the Reluctant Werewolf"**

 **Yup; that's the title of the sequel I have planned and I bet that just by reading the title you can guess what its about. Well, thanks again and please remember to review! So sorry for the way it ended, I hope it was an okay ending. I tried and tried and couldn't come up with anything else. So I hope you all still liked it. And, until my sequel story, with all my love to you guys and thanks once more! Ya'll are just amazing! :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
